Life's Most Precious Things
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to The Brown Eyed Girl: A Fairy Tale :) Herm and Harry are starting their new life as King and Queen... but new things bring new happiness, and new horrors!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Life's Most Precious Things

Sequel to Brown Eyed Girl: A Fairy Tale

Category: H/H (of course)

Chapter 1: A New Life

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Harry Potter. If you've read it in the books, rest assured it isn't mine!

            I wish I could tell you that life for the new Kind and Queen of Wizard London was a happy one. I wish I could tell you that they lived happily ever after. But that just wasn't the case. Things went fine for awhile, but when Queen Hermione announced that she was pregnant, some of the citizens rejoiced… while others reacted in a very different way.

            One Year Later…

Hermione and Harry, king and Queen of Wizard London stood out on their balcony of their castle addressing the public. Hermione held in her arms, a tiny new born baby girl. Ron and Lavender stood on either side of them, grinning proudly. They had just been named the God parents. 

            "I shall announce to you," Harry said, taking the baby from Hermione and smiling. "The heir to the throne of Wizard London, Princess Rachel Lily Potter!"

The large crowd below cheered and whistled, while snapping dozens of photos. Harry couldn't help realize the turn out of his daughter's birth announcement. Only half of the population of Wizard London was down below. Surely the other half cared?

            "Harry," Hermione said, smiling and kissing his cheek, while waving with one hand..

He turned to her.

            "I'm going to go lay down for awhile," she smiled at her daughter. "Labor is a lot of work."

            "Okay, I'll hand her over to Ron and come with you," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and squeezed his arm. She turned to the crowd. "I bid you farewell, while I take my leave of absence. I hope you all will turn out for the Princess's traditional first tour of the city this Friday and the ball to commemorate her birth later this month. Good day!" Hermione turned and walked back into the castle, smiling at Ron and Lavender as she passed. She heard Harry say good bye to the people and handed Rachel over to Ron.

Ron grinned like he had just won the Quidditch World Cup and lifted the princess high into the air like a trophy.

Hermione bit her lip. "He does know that she's a baby and not the Quidditch Cup?"

Harry laughed, and took her hand. "He's just joking around."

            "I don't want her outside too long." Hermione said.

            "I told Ron ten minutes. Then he and Lavender are going to give her to the nannies and they're going to split."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to their bedroom.

Suddenly, Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

            "What is it?" Hermione turned to him.

            "Why are you walking?" he asked.

She looked at him dumbfounded.

Without a word, Harry scooped her up into his arms. She squealed. "Harry!"

He laughed. "What?"

She sighed contently. "Nothing."

Harry carried her into their room and layed her on the bed. She snuggled against her pillow. Harry lay down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

            "I can't believe this," she said. "Our life is perfect. We have a beautiful daughter, we're happy, we're in love, Ron and Lavender just got married… and Ron playing Quidditch for England is amazing…"

            "I know," he said, giving her a squeeze.

            "Can you imagine what Rachel is going to think of Wizard London?" she chuckled. 

Harry smiled. "I can't believe I have something I love just as much as you. And I'm going to show her all the love I never received as a child."

Hermione was silent a moment. "I know how much a family means to you, Harry. It means just as much to me."

There was a loud rapping on the door.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Go away," he muttered.

Hermione giggled.

            "Please, sir," the voice came through the door. "Master Sirius demands he see you right away."

Sirius had been Harry's advisor ever since he was crowned King. Sirius helped him run Wizard London, since Harry was only eighteen and inexperienced. He sighed. "I'll be there in a moment."

Hermione kissed Harry.

            "I'll be back," he said, getting up. "Don't fall asleep."

She blushed. "Harry, the doctor said six weeks…"

Harry grinned a devilish grin.

            "And don't grin like that!" she snapped, blushing even more.

He kissed her hand and strolled out of the room.

            "Sirius," Harry said, stepping into the room.

Sirius stood by a window, gazing intently out at the city. He turned to Harry when he spoke. "Not many showed up for the announcement of your daughter's birth."

Harry grimaced. "I noticed that myself."

            "I shouldn't worry too much about that right now," he said, giving a small smile. "There's other bigger things."

            "Like what?"

            "Wizard China and Wizard Germany are abandoning peace talks," he moaned.

Harry banged his fist against the wall. "Bloody hell," 

Germany and China were two of the wizarding world's biggest super powers. Germany supplied London with silk and wool to spin robes. China supplied London with Tea, and the finest Unicorn Hair to make some wands. London in turn supplied both countries, along with many others with the best enchanted wood gold could buy to make brooms. Germany and China could import their brooms from London, but nothing was like an original, Ron always said. 

            "They're threatening war," Sirius said.

            "War?" Harry choked. "Where would China get their wool from then? Surely they don't have the means there?"

            "The president of China wants to import it from us."

            "But then our prices will be sky high, we can't do that!" Harry shouted. "It'd be so valuable!"

            "The Ministry wants to agree," Sirius said. "They want to make the deal with the president of China if war ensues."

            "The Ministry listens to my commands," Harry barked. "it's that damn Fudge, isn't it?"

Sirius laughed. "Right you are."

            "I should have fired him long ago. You'd be great there, you know."

Sirius coughed. "Excuse me?"

            "Kidding." He raked a hand through his hair. "No, we're not making the deal with China."

            "I agree. I suggest you leave to talk to both China and Germany. They're nothing without London and they know it."

Harry sighed. "And if they refuse to hear me out?"

            "Then they'll demand we pick a side. This meeting is crucial."

            "No, London is not taking sides. We've been allies with both countries since my parents ruled. We will remain neutral."

            "And sever ties with both countries if we do," Sirius said.

Harry grunted. "What the hell do they want to go to war for anyway?"

            "Apparently, Germany has been cheating China."

Harry sighed loudly. "When do we leave?"

            "I'll have the Ministry set up appointments with both countries."

            "Alright. Anything else?" Harry asked.

            "Yes," Sirius said, grinning. "I think a congratulations is in order. Your daughter is beautiful."

Harry grinned back, and Sirius hugged him.

            "You're father would be proud," Sirius said.

            "Thanks," Harry replied.

            "But Harry, Friday is Rachel's first tour of the city!" Hermione shrieked when Harry told Hermione that he was leaving to go to China and then Germany that Thursday.

            "I know," Harry moaned. "I know."

            "Can't they postpone it?"

Harry shook his head. "They're mobilizing troops as we speak."

            "Well then we'll push back her tour," Hermione said.

            "Wizards and Witches have come from all over the world to see her on Friday. We can't do that." He stroked her hair when he saw her outraged face. "I want to be here more than anything, but I can't. Ron and Lavender will be with you, and you'll have all the protection you need."

            "It's not protection I want," Hermione snapped. "I want you."

            "Take lots of pictures?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

            "Fine. But I'm not telling her anything," she crossed her arms. "You look at your daughter and you tell her you can't be there."

Harry turned toward the sleeping baby Hermione was holding. "Daddy loves you," he told her. "And he promises not to miss another second of your life… and he will miss you and mommy terribly. But he promises to come back soon as he can… with lots of souveniers."

Hermione wiped a few tears out of her eyes. 

Below the castle, the wise Wizard waited and listened to the king and queen's conversation through an open window. Hiding in shadows, he came up with the perfect plan… to get revenge on the royal family he loathed so much.

End of chap 1! Reviewwww please


	2. Heated Words

Title: LMPT: 

chapter 2:Heated words 

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I love you!

The man walked slowly around the room, peering into each face. They all held sneers on their faces- cold expressions. Just what he liked to see. What he was going to propose to him wasn't for wusses. "People of Wizard London!" he cried. "I say the king has gone too far!"

There were loud cheers amongst the crowd.

            "Marrying a Muggle-Born and then having a child by this Muggle-born?"

There were agreeing murmers.

            "Excuse me," a young woman shot her hand into the air.

The man turned to her. "Yes, my dear?" he snapped.

            "I think the king is a foolish child," she said. "But late queen Lily was Muggle- born. So…"

            "That's in the past," he said bitterly. "Are you going to live in the past?" he asked the crowd.

There was a thunderous "NO!"

            "Are you going to live in the present?" he asked.

            "YES!"

            "Then join me! Surrender yourselves to power! And you shall have your reward! You will rule under our glorious master! Help us to overthrow the royal family and give pure bloods back their rightful place! Our name has been wiped through the mud with a MUGGLE-BORN ruling alongside the king!"

The crowd cheered.

            "Death to the Muggle Born!" he shouted.

            "Death to the Muggle Born!" the crowd cheered.

            "No!" Hermione snapped at Rachel's Morning nanny. Hermione really didn't want to have nannies- strangers in her opinion around her daughter, but with her public oppearances and helping rule London, it was impossible for her not have some help. So, to be extra careful, she appointed three nannies to Rachel. A morning, day, and night nanny. "I don't want her wearing that, it makes her look like a Peacock. No, nevermind, I'll do it, you go pack her Diaper bag and get her cloak out."

The nanny hurried away with a "Yes, ma'am."

            "Putting you in brown robes, the nerve," Hermione scoffed, taking the brown robes off of Rachel. "If your father saw this…" her voice trailed off.

There was a quick knock and the door to the nursery burst open. Ron and Lavender walked in, arms around each other.

            "Get lost?" Hermione asked, raising a brow. "We're about to leave."

            "Just a little tied up," Lavender blushed.

Ron put on a grin. Hermione knew that grin. Harry had one just like it. The Let's-make-sweet-love-down-by-the-fire grin. "Nevermind," she said, blushing as well. "Let's go,"

At these words, Dubbs and Timms, Harry's bodyguards rushed into the room.

            "You still have this lot?" Ron asked, grinning, walking up to Dubbs.

            "They're for show, really," Hermione whispered. "You and I both know they don't have enough brain power between them to point themselves down a one way street."

Ron laughed.

Lavender walked over to Rachel, who was sleeping peacefully in Hermione's arms. She picked her up and smiled. "Awww, she's so cute!!!!"

Hermione smiled.

            "Ron, when are we going to have one?" Lavender asked.

Ron checked his watch. "We're going to be late!"

            "But Ronnie, you never answer me properly when I ask…" Lavender pouted.

            "We'll talk about this later," Ron answered. "I'm going to go check on the carriage." He left the room.

Lavender sat down beside Hermione on the bed. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.

            "I don't think he'll ever be ready," Lavender moaned.

            "No one's ever really ready," Hermione said. "I've read every book ever written about parenting, but it wasn't until I held her for the first time that I understood those books were rubbish."

            "Ron hates to read,"

            "Well, when I got pregnant, you just sort of make yourself ready. When you get pregnant, Ron will have to force himself to grow up. And he will, as soon as he feels your tummy for the first time, or feels your baby kick." Hermione smiled.

Lavender smiled weakly. "Thanks, Herm."

Hermione pushed Rachel in her coach down crowded Wizard London streets. Ron and Lavender were on either side of her, and around them were about ten body guards. (Dubbs and Timms followed along behind.)They stopped frequently for pictures and hugs, hearing nothing but kind and encouraging words. It wasn't until they were heading toward the Aristocratic side of Wizard London, where most of the Pure Bloods lived, did Hermione get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

            "What's wrong?" Lavender asked her.

Hermione frowned. "I… just got a bad feeling,"

            "Do you want to turn back?" a guard asked her.

            "No, no." she said.

            "Don't worry, you can do this," Ron said, giving her a hug. "You're a witch, remember?"

She smiled at him, and continued down the street.

Large manors passed on either side of them. All of the sudden, doors were opening, and witches and wizards were coming over to them. But none held cameras, or open arms for a hug. They held the same cold expression. Hermione stopped and stared at them. "Hello," she said.

There was dead silence… and then--- "Tarry and be hanged!" someone shouted.

An old witch was hobbling up to them.

            "Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

            "Death to the Muggle-born!" someone else cried, from nearby.

            "You should burn, Muggle!" another voice.

Ron tightened a grip on her shoulder.

            "Good people," Hermione. "Why do you hate me so?"

            "Your baby is an abomination!" another cold voice.

            "Death to the Muggle-Born and child!"

            "Let's get out of here," Ron said, turning to the guards. "They have a bee in their bonnet, Hermione, and they're probably going to attack us,"

            "Ron!" Lavender shrieked, clutching his arm.

Hermione was speechless. She looked around at the crowd, whose eyes seethed with fury.

            "There is only one master!" the old witch croaked, still hobbling forth.

            "We have a situation," a guard was speaking into his wand. "Send the carriage straight away."

            "We're on it," came the voice from his wand.

A second later, a golden carriage appeared next to them. 

            "Herm, come on!" Ron yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the carriage. Lavender held Rachel close to her chest. 

As soon as Ron, Lavender, Hermione and Rachel were inside, the guards shut the doors. A guard took out his wand and pointed it at the carriage. "Gabrio, Palace!"

And the carriage vanished.

They reappeared inside the palace grounds. Like Hogwarts, no one could apparate and disapparate inside the palace on your own. You had to be inside a palace carriage sent from the palace. It was high security measures. A few seconds later, guards were running from the palace and opening the carriage doors. Lavender got out, crying hysterically and still holding Rachel tight to her. Hermione was silent, staring at her hands.

            "The king has been notified and is on his way," a guard told her threw the window.

            "Rachel…" Hermione said. "Where's Rachel?"

            "Lavender has her," Ron said soothingly, squeezing her hand. "C'mon, let's go inside."

            "Okay…" Hermione let Ron lead her out of the carriage. She reached for Rachel, and started rocking her back and forth in her arms. "Oh, my baby… my precious baby…"

That night, Hermione dismissed the nanny and stood guard over her crib. She wasn't tired, and felt like she couldn't sleep again… ever. Those people… they looked at her with such fury and hatred. They hated her so much. But why?

            "Hermione!" the door flung open and Harry rushed inside.

            "Harry!" Hermione flung her arms around his neck and only then, did she start to cry.

            "I'm so sorry," Harry said. "Are you okay?"

            "Yeah, yeah, we're all fine." She sobbed. "it was so horrible!"

            "It must have been," Harry replied. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "I've never seen anyone with so much hate in their eyes…"

Sirius appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. "Everything okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah… I think so… why do they hate me?"

            "Pure-bloods, no doubt?" Sirius asked.

She again nodded.

He shook his head. "Our guards are combing the area. Mostly everyone in that section is gone."

            "Gone?" Harry asked. "They've moved?"

            "Most of the houses are empty. It's probably just a small group of people, traveling from town to town, but we'll keep a watchful eye out for them." Sirius said. "The Minsitry is keeping a close watch."

            "I want to cancel the ball," Hermione said.

            "It's all over," Harry soothed.

            "Please, Harry. O r at least post pone it, please." She sobbed. "I'm so worried about Rachel. I…"

            "Okay," Harry said. "Sirius, send word to the Ministry that the ball has been post-poned until the Queen deems fit a time to have it."

Sirius bowed and left the doorway.

            "Hey," Harry said. "You're okay. Rachel is okay. Ron and Lavender, they're okay. No one can hurt you. I'm here."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. How she wished she could believe that they were all going to be alright. 

Chapter 2 reviewwww!


	3. Mayhem and Kidnappings

LMPT Chapter 3: Mayhem and Kidnappings

Disclaimer: see chap 1

Again, thanks for the reviews! You're what keep me writing! :o)

            "It's been three months," Hermione said. "So why do I feel like it's been three days?"

Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "They're not there anymore. It's okay."

Hermione frowned.

            "Really, it is okay," Harry said, and kissed her neck.

            "Okay!" Hermione cried. "Let's just have the ball, and then everything can go back to normal."

Harry grinned. "How about we bring Rachel to Ron's and go take a vacation in Hawaii? You're all tensed up."

Hermione giggled. "And what about Germany and China's peace talks?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Have you heard a thing in three months?"

She shook her head.

Their faces were inches apart and then…

Rachel started crying.

Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look and rushed over to the crib. "I think she's teething,"

            "Already?" he asked, following her.

She nodded, plucking the infant from the crib.

            "What nanny is on tonight?" Harry asked. 

            "Janus. She's probably drawing Rachel's bath."

But Janus wasn't. She wasn't even in the palace.

            "Okay, here we go," Harry poured a small amount of baby shampoo into the palm of his hand.

Hermione was huddled next to him in the nursery's bathroom. Rachel was lying in a baby tub, and Harry and Hermione who had managed to wash Rachel while getting drenched, attemped to wash her hair.

            "Why do we need to use shampoo?" Harry asked.

            "I don't know, it's what it says on the bottle, just massage it in," Hermione said.

Harry attempted too, but Rachel fidgeted and he ended up getting it in his eye.

            "Ah, damn, it burns!" he cried.

            "Shh!" Hermione said. "You're going to upset her!"

            "Upset her!? This is supposed to be Tear-free!" Harry cried, grabbing a towel and holding it to his eye.

Rachel laughed at him.

            "Is daddy funny?" he cooed.

            "Yes, daddy is hysterical," Hermione said. "And stupid."

He flicked a bubble at her. She smacked him with a towel. A few seconds later, they were against the wall, kissing. It was only when Rachel laughed that the pulled away.

            "Ah, the joys of parenthood," Harry said.

            "Get a towel," she said blushing. "She's going to turn into a prune."

After about two hours, Rachel had finally fell back to sleep, and Harry and Hermione passed out in their room. Janus had finally arrived.

There was a loud rapping on their door.

            "We're sleeping," Harry mumbled.

            "Lady Janus has arrived," a servent said.

            "Just send her down the hall," Harry said groggily.

            "It's okay honey, I'll get it," Hermione moaned, got to her feet and walked out of the room. "Hi, Janus." She said to the pretty young woman, with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

            "Hello, your highness," she bowed.

            "We finally got her to sleep. Beth, the day nanny told me she thinks she's started teething, and I think so too." They started walking down the hall and stopped in front of the nursery. "Harry and I gave her a bath, so she should sleep through the night unless her teeth start bothering her again. If she starts crying, just dip her pacifier in some sugar, and she'll be alright."

Janus blushed. "I know, ma'am."

            "Sorry about calling you on such short notice that we would need you tonight, but we're planning the ball, and Germany and China, and I have a Quidditch pep rally early in the morning, and I just need a good night's sleep tonight." Hermione babbled.

Janus laughed. "I understand, ma'am."

            "Well good night," Hermione said, and turned to walk down the hall.

            "Here he is, your captain and best Beater London has seen in ages, Ron Weasley!!!!" Lee Jordan, commentator for the London Aces, Ron's Quidditch team announced.

Ron zoomed out of the lockeroom on his new Firebolt--- a wedding present from Harry and Hermione to cheers from the crowd. He waved joyfully at them. He took out his wand and aimed it at his throat. "Sonorus!" he grinned. "Lonnnnnndddooooon, are we going to beat Canada tomorrow?" he exclaimed.

The fans roared.

He grinned again. "Am I going to knock them stupid with my Bludgers?"

The crowd roared again.

            "Are they going to fear the name Aces?"

There was an earsplitting "Yeahhhhhhhh!" from the fans and then they took up the chant, "WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!"

Ron grinned from ear to ear and pointed his wand at his throat again. "I want to see you all there! Quietus!"

Lee Jordan laughed. "Words from the Captain, Ron Weasley!!"

They was more applause.

            "Now," Jordan continued. "We have a very special guest here to give some very special cheers! Welcome Queen Hermione!"

Hermione took in a deep breath. Then she realized that these people were cheering her. She grinned and walked up to the podium at the London Quidditch Pitch. She pointed her wand at her throat. "Sonorus! First, let me thank all of you on coming out and supporting our Aces."

More applause.

            "Secondly," she smiled. "I wish for a high-scoring, hard-hitting, bone crushing affair against Canada! May the Aces clobber the Bears tomorrow!!!" she caught Ron grinning at her. "Knock 'em dead, Ron!"

The crowd erupted.

            "Your highness," a guard told her. "It's time to leave and prepare for the ball."

She nodded to him. "I beg my leave of absence as I must leave to attend to duties for the princess's ball. I hope to see all of you at the game tomorrow, and many at the ball on Friday. GO ACES! Quietus." She gave Ron and quick hug and followed her guards to the carriage.

Harry and Hermione held hands a few nights later at the ball. Beside them sat their beautiful daughter in her bassinet lined with pink and white. On the other side of Rachel sat Janus. As Harry gave his speech to the crowd, thanking them all for being there, Hermione scanned the crowd. She saw Ron and Lavender beside her, and thankfully, no familiar faces from the tour incident. At the end of the speech, Harry and Hermione got up to dance, followed by almost everyone else.

At the end, Harry and Hermione returned to the table.

            "Where's Rachel?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder at the empty bassinet.

Harry shrugged. "Janus isn't here either. She's probably changing her or something."

But when she hadn't returned a half an hour later, Hermione became frantic. "Harry, where is she!?"

            "Let's not jump the gun…" Harry said. He turned to his closest guard. "Find the princess, she's with the nanny."

The guard nodded and left the ball room.

            "Why aren't you dancing?" Ron and Lavender danced their way over to them.

            "We're trying to find the nanny," Harry said.

            "Sir," the guard poked Harry nervously on the shoulder.

            "Yes?"

            "Lady Janus is no longer on the grounds."

            "What!?" Harry cried. "She quit?"

            "No, sir, either is the princess."

Hermione slapped a hand to her mouth.

            "Are you certain?" Harry asked.

The guard nodded.

            "Seal the exits, post guards at the boundaries of wizard London immediately and get Sirius!" Harry cried.

            "Harry!" Hermione cried, grabbing his hand.

            "It's going to be okay," Harry said, kissing her hand. "We're going to find her."

Ron and Lavender exchanged glances. 

            "Someone's took the princess?" Lavender asked.

            "She's just a baby!" Hermione cried.

            "It'll be okay," Harry said.

An hour later, everyone at the ball had been checked and re-checked on the list. Everyone that entered was still there. Except Janus. Hermione stood staring at her daughter's empty crib, wondering if she'd ever find her alive again.


	4. The Rebellion

Lmpt chapter 4: The Rebellion

Disclaimer: see chapter 1, peas!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!

Harry walked over and took Hermione in his arms.

            "Oh, Harry…" she whispered. "our baby… our baby is out there alone."

            "I know," he said soothingly. "I'll kill whoever did this. I'll make them pay."

            "I just want her back,"

            "So do I,"

Ron and Lavender sat on the couch. Lavender's eyes were bloodshot, and Ron kept stroking her hair.

            "Master Sirius requests a word," a guard walked into the nursery.

Harry turned to him. "Thanks. Ron, you come with me." He turned back to Hermione, and lead her over to sit next to Lavender. "Just relax here a bit, I'll be back," he kissed her hand and he and Ron strolled out.

            "I can't believe this," Lavender moaned.

Hermione burst into tears.

Lavender rubbed her back. "It's kind of ironic,"

            "What is?" Hermione asked in between sobs.

            "I mean, you lose a baby, and God willing you'll get her back…"

            "Lavender, what are you saying?"

She was silent.

            "Lavender?"

Lavender's eyes filled with tears. "Hermione, I'm pregnant."

            "Oh!" Hermione gave her a hug.

            "I didn't tell Ron yet,"

            "Congratulations," Hermione sobbed.

            "Thanks," Lavender sobbed back. "I just don't know how to tell Ron."

Two days later, all of Wizard London was in an uproar. Every witch and wizard, every shape and size, were searching for the missing princess. As each day went by, Harry and Hermione's fears got worse and worse.

Untill---

Sirius ran into Rachel's nursery, where Harry and Hermione spent most of their time over the past few days. "SHE'S BEEN FOUND!"

Hermione gave Harry a quick hug and ran to Sirius. "Where?!"

From inside the carriage, Hermione saw large numbers of witches and wizard all mulled around a trauf behind a large manor in the pure-blood section of London. Officials from the ministry of Magic kept them at bay, and carriages from the London hospital were parked nearby. The carriage came to an abrupt hault. Harry and Hermione jumped out, led away by their guards passed a dozen teary-eyed witches and wizards. Hermione was clutching Harry's hand so hard that she was afraid she'd break it, but didn't dare let go. Harry put his arm around her as they were lead away. They didn't even know if she was alive--- Sirius only said that she had been found.

            "Wait right here please, your highnesses," an official from the Minsitry told them.

            "Bullshit!" Hermione. "I want to see my daughter."

            "She is being tend to by the London Hospital Unit (LHU), my lady."

            "Is she alive?" Harry asked.

The official nodded. "Yes, my lord. She was found early this morning by a house-elf in the trauf back there."

Hermione collapsed into tears in Harry's arms.

            "Is she going to be okay?" Harry demanded.

            "That is all I know, sir, I am deeply sorry," the official said.

            "Let us through." Harry said.

            "Sir, I was instructed…"

            "That is MY daughter back there! You either let me through or I will charge my way through." Harry spat.

The official frowned, and reluctantly moved aside.

Harry lead Hermione back past the guard and over to the LHU. Rachel lying awake on a stretcher and staring over the heads and shoulders of the nurses and at her parents. She laughed. Harry sucked in a deep breath.

A nurse turned to them. "Your majesties!" and bowed.

            "Is our baby okay?" Hermione asked.

The nurse smiled. "Well, we feared she had Hypothermia from being outside all night in this cold, but she's one tough cookie. She's a very healthy, and happy child."

Hermione sobbed. Harry stroked her hair. "Can we take her home?"

The nurse smiled again. "I don't see why not."

            "COWARDESS!" The man yelled at the witches and wizards before him. He slammed a copy of the Daily Prophet down. The front page showed a picture of Harry and Hermione cuddling Rachel. Below that showed a picture of Janus being lead away to the dungeons. 

"'I just couldn't do it'," he read the article. "Says Janus Jenkins, who is being charged of kidnapping Princess Rachel from the palace. 'I know I was supposed to kill the baby, but I couldn't. So I left her in the trauf and ran.' Jenkins will face execution at a later date." He looked around the room. "will there be any more screw-ups like this bitch?"

The room was silent, they all held cold expressions.

            "Well, will there?" he asked again.

There was a thunderous "NO!"

            "If you pledge your allegiance to my master, you must be strong-willed and determined! Will we overthrow the royal family?"

There was a loud "YES!"

            "That's what I wanted to hear," he said. "Now roll up your sleeves. It's time to mark you."

            "She's just a baby," Hermione moaned, as she watched the palace guards stand guard outside of the nursery. They had done away with all of the nannies. They called upon Ron, Lavender, or Sirius to babysit.

            "I know," Harry said, rubbing her shoulders. He turned to Sirius. "What's going on?"

Sirius rubbed his chin. "Something. And I don't like it. I have the Ministry all over it, of course. And I think this kidnapping and the disgruntled witches and wizards at the tour are all connected.

            "That's it!" Hermione cried. "I am sick of this!" she got up and started pacing angrily around the room. 

            "Hermione…" Harry started.

            "I told you, a long time ago that no matter how many laws you wrote, you couldn't change prejudice… and now it's alive and more hateful than ever!" Hermione spat.

Sirius looked from Harry to Hermione. "I'll leave you two alone," he quickly left the room.

            "I'm doing the best I can!" Harry yelled.

            "I don't want to fear for our safety every day, Harry!" Hermione cried. 

            "We've made a few mistakes with the nannies, they're gone. We have round the clock security, nothing can hurt us."

Tears began to creep out of her eyes. "I want to believe that."

            "What else can I do, Herm?" Harry moaned. "Tell me. Tell me, and I'll do it."

            "I know," she whispered, walking over to him and putting her hands on his face. "But after we've had these attacks… I want to leave. I want to leave her and never come back."

            "What!?"

            "Our baby could have died at the hands of those hateful people, Harry! And they haven't been caught, they could strike any minute, and we're just waiting for them to do it!" she paused. "I don't want to live anywhere near people like that."

            "And thank God Rachel is alright, but this is our home, Hermione! I am doing everything in my power to find those people. They're not all like that!"

            "Then let's send Rachel away," Hermione moaned. "To a nursery somewhere far away."

Harry shook his head. "The media would be all over that, and she'd be unprotected. I want her here."

            "Harry!!!" Hermione cried. "I AM SCARED!"

Harry turned to her. "C'mere." He pulled Hermione into his arms.

            "I don't want to be, but I am." She sobbed.

            "I know," he soothed. "But this place is just as safe as Hogwarts. There's nothing to fear. I'm here."

            "I love you, Harry."

            "I love you too."

Dubbs passed by the Harry and Hermione's room. "Final stages of the plan are in action, sir." He spoke into his wand, rubbing his new tattoo. "I'll send the carriages as soon as they're asleep."

Harry and Hermione were awakened by a large crash. Hermione sat up with a start. "Harry!?"

He was beside her, already pulling on his shoes. There was yelling and running heard. He stuck his wand inside his robes. "Stay here."

            "Harry…" she started.

            "Stay here. Call downstairs, have the carriages brought up front."

            "Be careful!" she yelled.

Harry walked to her and kissed her. "Once the carriages arrive, get Rachel and get out. I don't know what's going on, but it can't be good."

            "Harry…"

He turned back to her. "I love you."

            "Love you too."

And he left the room. 

Harry couldn't believe what he saw. Bodies of his guards lay strewn through out the hallway. He ran down the hall, and was met by another guard. 

            "Sir!" he yelled.

            "What's happening?" Harry demanded.

            "Dubbs and Timms have betrayed us! They've been working for the dark side, and have helped with the attack! Death Eaters have rebelled, sir!"

Dubbs and Timms!? The thought kept repeating in his head. 

            "That carriages are downstairs, sir! Come!"

            "Rachel?" he asked.

            "Sent ahead to Mr. Ronald Weasley's."

            "I can't go! Hermione is still in our room!" he turned to go back, and a familiar face turned the corner.

A familiar face with an evil glare.

            "Henry!" Harry yelled.

Hermione fumbled in the darkness for her wand. She heard her door open. "Whose there? Harry?"

            "Time to cleanse your blood, you filthy Mudblood!" a voice hissed. "Allio, Ocean!"

And Hermione was falling…

            "Yes I, sir." Henry smirked.

            "Why!?" Harry demanded.

            "Well, after you humiliated me, I decided to get revenge. My master welcomed me with open arms and low and behold, I orchestrated this whole thing. Won't the Dark Lord be pleased."

            "You're sick!" Harry gasped, his hand circling around his wand.

            "No, no Prince… I mean, King now is it? You're sick for marrying a Muggle-born. There is no one here for you to trust. They all work for my master… the only master and they will be your demise."

Harry jerked his wand out of his robes.

            "You may want to put that away before someone gets hurt." Henry smirked. "That's not a toy."

            "Destroy my castle, Henry." Harry said. "But you can never destroy my family, or my love for them. Avada Kedavara!" He shouted, the light from his wand causing Henry to fall dead before him. He leapt over the body and back to his room. Searching every corner, and coming up empty handed, a bad feeling erupted into the pit of his stomach. Hermione was gone.

End chap 4! Revieeew!


	5. New Surroundings

LMPT

Chapter 5: New Surroundings

The cool, gentle sway from the water awoke Hermione from her slumber. Her face was buried in wet sand, as were her hands. Her feet floated carelessly in the current. She plucked her head from the shore, it felt heavy, like it was a bowling ball and looked around. Miles of endless blue sea stretched behind her, and a small farm house with a few chickens was a little down the road. She pulled herself from the water, and got unsteadily to her feet. Where was she? Where had she come from? She clasped a hand to her head. It seemed right on the edge of her memory, yet she couldn't remember…

            "Whoa vere!"

Hermione whipped her head around. A young man came charging toward her. He had thick eye brows, and was duck-footed, but held a charming smile.

She smiled uncertainly at him. "Hello."

            "Vhat are you doing in the vater?"

Hermione looked to him, and then back to the sea. "I… I dunno…"

He smiled. "Vell, come inside and ve'll get you varmed up." He held out his hand to her.

She raised a brow. Well, it was either him or take her chances with the ocean. She took his hand.

The farm house was quaint and cozy, and Hermione sat in a chair by a fire in this man's heavy robes drinking hot cocoa. He sat across from her. "You must haff had quite a swim."

She nodded. "I don't remember any of it…"

He nodded also. "Memory charm, verhaps."

            "Your accent…"

He grinned. "You are in Bulgaria,"

She spit out her cocoa. Bulgaria! That didn't sound familiar, yet again nothing seemed to.

            "Vare you okay?" he cried, jumping up.

She nodded. "I don't think I'm from here," she said shyly.

He shook his head. "No."

She frowned, and turned to him. She suddenly realized she didn't even know his name. "Your name…"

He grinned. "My name vis Viktor Krum, champion Quidditch player."

            "Quidditch!" she shouted. She suddenly got a memory flash of 14 players on broomsticks, a cute dark-haired guy with amazing green eyes grinning and waving, and a red-haired guy making goofy faces from their brooms. She frowned. "I think I remember that… it's played on brooms?"

He nodded. "Do you remember vour name?"

She thought hard. Her name… her name… she kept drawing blanks. Tears filled her eyes. "No,"

He walked over to her and rubbed her back. "Vet me try vomething," he walked down a small hallway and returned with his wand. 

            "What are you going to do?"

            "Perform a Memory-Correcting spell. If you memory vas tampored vith, this vill make you remember."

She closed her eyes.

            "Vit won't vurt," he said. "Gonio Sagio!"

Hermione saw a bright flash on the inside of her eyelids.

            "Vit is okay," Viktor said.

Hermione opened her eyes.

            "Anything?"

She took a deep breath. "My name is…" she took another deep breath. "my name is…" she squeezed her eyes together in concentration. "I still can't remember."

            "You must haff vit your head," Viktor said. "Vit will come back to you in time."

Hermione burst into tears. She had never felt so alone.

            "You may stay here for the time being," Viktor said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I vill take care of you."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Now, what vis the virst name that pops into your head?"

Hermione thought a moment. "Rachel."

Harry lay on the bed in Lavender and Ron's spare room. He stared up at the ceiling. Lavender and Ron exchanged sympathetic looks from the threshold.

            "He's been like that all night." Lavender whispered.

            "I know," Ron moaned. "He loved… what am I saying. He loves Hermione, Lav. She's half of his world. And apart from you and Harry, she's my best friend."

            "We all love her," Lavender said. "I just hope she's okay."

            "Sirius said they searched through the debris of the palace, she wasn't found, so thank God for that."  Ron said.

Rachel began to cry from the crib in the corner. 

            "Oh, the baby…" Lavender said.

            "You get her," Ron said. "I'm going to get Sirius in the fire." He walked toward the fireplace.

            "Anything to avoid doing something fatherly," Lavender moaned and walked to the crib. She picked up Rachel, and began rocking her back and forth. Then, an idea popped into her head. She walked to Harry. "Harry," she said.

No response.

            "Harry, this is your daughter, remember?" Lavender asked.

Harry slowly turned his head to her.

            "Everyone is looking for Hermione," Lavender said. "But your daughter needs you too right now." She offered Rachel to him.

He sat up, and took her. She stopped crying.

            "Awww, daddy's girl," Lavender smiled.

Harry slowly shook his head. "Where is she?"

Lavender wiped a few tears out of her eyes. "I don't know."

            "If it's a fight Vol… You, ah screw it! If Voldemort wants a fight, that's what he'll fucking get! Why take Hermione!?" Harry demanded.

            "Because he wants to hurt you in any way he can," Ron said from the doorway. "But we won't let that happen anymore. He'll have to go through me too."

Viktor watched Hermione sleep. "I know vho you are," he whispered. "But I can't let you know… from the vinute I saw you, I started to fall vin love vith you. And if I tell you, you vill leave vorever."

End of chapter 5!


	6. Remember

Hi! God, it's been a whole year since I updated this story, and I'm tres sorry about that!!! I hope to get it finished soon!!! Here we go, onto Chap 6!!

Life's Most Precious Things

Chapter 6: Remember

Quidditch.

Hermione felt like she knew this… she knew it from somewhere. She sat next to Viktor, as she watched the game. He explained to her all the rules, and was glad to see she didn't pull back when he reached for her hand.

Ron zoomed around the Quidditch field, Quaffle tucked under his arm. He wished he brought Lavender, Harry and Rachel with him, but he was on the road, and he would have a hell of a time explaining it to the Ministry why they where there with him. He was glad they were only in Bulgaria for one night. It was too cold up here, and he missed Lavender way too much. 

Something out of the corner of his eye made him stop abruptly, and a Bludger nearly missed cracking his skull open.

            "Whoa! What's wrong, Cap?" Smith, a Beater raced up to him.

Ron shook his head. "Thought I saw something," he threw the Quaffle to Janus, and turned back to the game.

Could it have been?

He looked back over to the stands. He saw Viktor Krum, international superstar sitting next to…

            "Hermione?" Ron whispered.

Here goes hell, he thought, and turned his broom in the direction of the stands. A few people ducked as he flew towards them, and stopped just before he took off a guy's head. But he was sure of it. 

He was staring at her.

She at him.

Hermione was sitting right before him. 

            "Hermione?" Ron asked, getting choked up.

He felt his heart in his throat. Thank God she wasn't dead. Thank God!

            "Are… are you speaking to me?" she asked.

            "Yes," he said. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Don't you remember…?"

            "Go back to your vame," Viktor said, standing and taking Hermione's hand. "Vou are upsetting her."

            "To hell with the game," Ron spat. He flew to a open spot in the bleachers and jumped off of his broom. Now he was three inches from her, and he was sure. He was positive it was her.

            "Don't you remember me?" he asked her.

            "No," she whispered. "But I feel like… I feel like I should."

            "Rachel, vet's go," Viktor tugged her arm.

            "WAIT!" Hermione screamed. She turned back to Ron. "I lost my memory a few days ago. I don't know where I'm from… do you know me?"

            "Yeah," Ron said. "Yes, I do. We're best friends. We've been looking for you a very long time."

Hermione started to cry. "You can help me then!"

            "I can, oh God, I can." Ron yelled. "I can take you home, back to your husband, back to your child."

            "Child? Husband?" Hermione asked.

            "Yes," Ron said. "You're married to Harry Potter. You have a daughter, Rachel. You're Queen of Wizard London."

            "I am?" she asked.

            "Cap, what are you doing?" Smith was hovering by him. "We called a time-out but we have to…" he paused. "Queen Hermione!" he gave a small bow. "Forgive me, I didn't know."

            "I can't finish the game," Ron told him. "I have to take her home."

Smith nodded.

            "Come with me," Ron said. "Come with me, and I'll explain everything."

Hermione looked between Krum, who was scowling, and Ron, who looked desperate.

Viktor held out his hand to her. "Vet's go home, Rachel."

Ron held out his hand too. "No. Don't leave with him. Come with me."

Hermione looked between the two, reached out… and took a hand…

Heeheehee!!! A cliffy! I know it's evil of me to give one after all this time, but egh. I wanna see if people remember this story.


	7. Home At Last

Chapter 7: Home At Last

Hermione looked between the two, reached out and took Ron's hand. As she did so, she felt a wave of heat flood through her entire body. She remembered holding a baby, a baby she felt was her own, and she remembered kissing a dark-haired boy. She looked into Ron's eyes, and felt a flicker of remembrance. Escaping from a dungeon… a campfire…

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew. Let's go. Let's go, Herm."

Hermione turned back to Krum. "I'm sorry," she said. "I have to go. Thank you for everything."

He didn't say anything to her, just scowled as she climbed on behind Ron. In an instant, they were flying through the air.

Harry heard chaos outside of the house.

            "Harry?" Lavender asked, burping Rachel. "What's going on?"

            "Shh," he whispered to her, getting up from his bed and walking to the window. He had Sirius in charge of everything while they searched for Hermione. The streets were in total dissaray. A cloaked figure stood in the town square, pointing his wand at different witches and wizards, and killing them. The Death Eaters were running around the town, doing the same.

Harry swore loudly. "It's Voldemort."

            "What?!" she screamed.

Before they had a chance to react, the windows of the house had been blown out.  Harry dived on top of Lavender and Rachel. A loud cracking noise was heard overhead, and he knew the roof was next to go.

They had to get out of there.

            "Dissaparate!" Harry yelled, helping her to her feet. Rachel was screaming. "Take Rachel, and Dissaparate! Now!"

            "What about you?" Lavender asked.

            "I'm staying."

            "No!" Lavender yelled. "Don't play the hero, Harry!"

            "There's no time to argue, just go!!!"

Lavender gave a small nod, and she vanished.

Harry ran out of the house just as it collapsed. He heard Lavender's voice in his mind. 'Don't play the hero, Harry.' But if he didn't, who would? It was his him that took him of his power ages ago, and it would have to be him to take him down for good. "VOLDEMORT!" he yelled. "Voldemort, it's me you want! Leave these people alone!"

Voldemort turned and grinned at the boy who defeated him so long ago. "Potter… we meet once again."

Two guards appeared on either side of Harry. "Sir! We have to get you out of here, sir!"

            "No," Harry spat. "Voldemort, you call off your followers and you'll get a clean shot this time. My mother isn't here to protect me anymore because you killed her, remember?" he clutched his hands into fists at his sides.

Voldemort rasped, in what could have been a laugh. "Very well. I'll call them off, but only until the time of your death." He rasped again.

            "Sir," the guards said nervously. "Master Sirius has given strict orders…"

            "Tell him I'm fighting my last battle," Harry said. And he didn't mean he would lose, it meant he would no longer have to battle evil. "He'll understand."

The guards gave a reluctant nod and vanished.

            "So," Voldemort snapped his fingers, and he and Harry had been teleported to a different area.

Harry felt a nervous lurch in his stomach, he had forgotten how powerful Voldemort was. 

            "Famous last words from the famous Potter?" Voldemort asked.

            "You took Hermione, didn't you?" Harry asked.

Voldemort laughed. "My followers detest Mud-bloods. Fitting end to her, don't you think?"

Harry growled, and leapt at Voldemort.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. Wizard London was in ruins. People lay dead everywhere, houses destroyed… including his own.

            "No…" he moaned, hopping off of his broom and racing toward the rubble. 

            "Ron?" Hermione asked. (She had remembered his name during the flight back). "What happened here?"

            "You-Know-Who," Ron gritted his teeth. "Help… help me move this," he said sadly, looking down at the debris which was once his home. Lavender can't be dead under here, he thought. She can't be… she just can't…

He heard a sob, and his heart seemed to remember how to beat again as Lavender apparated in front of him.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes! Lavender was there with Rachel, and she was okay! Lavender turned to Hermione, and nearly collapsed. "Hermione!"

Hermione looked at the sight, and clutched her head. She took a deep breath, and reached for the baby. Lavender handed Hermione the small sleeping baby and looped her arms around Ron's neck.

Ron hugged Lavender deeply, and kept one eye on Hermione. She stared down at the small sleeping bundle for a few minutes, and then nestled her face against her daughter's. "Oh, Rachel," she cooed, and hugged her. Ron breathed in a great sigh of relief. Hermione looked up, and looked around. "Where's Harry?"

Ron looked around too. "Yeah, where is he?"

Lavender let out another sob.

            "Lavender," Ron said. "Where's Harry?"

            "He's gone!" she wailed.

            "Gone where?" Ron demanded.

Lavender wiped tears out of her eyes. "He's gone to fight You-Know-Who… I couldn't stop him. I tried… I wanted him to stay…" she buried her face in Ron's shoulder.

Ron turned to Hermione with the deepest sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Hermione cuddled Rachel closer to her body. Tears leaked out of her eyes. After everything that happened… now this….

As soon as she set her eyes on Rachel, it was like someone was rewriting her missing memories. And now she remembered everything.

She just wanted Harry home.

End of Chapter 4!! Heehee, thanks to all my reviewers! Love you guys!!


	8. The End

Chapter 8: The End

A/N: Don't be fooled by the chapter title, this isn't the last chapter ;o) Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!!!

Voldemort swatted Harry away as if he were a fly. Harry skidded to the ground, inhaling dirt, and struggling to breathe.

Voldemort laughed. "Foolish boy. How could you ever think you could ever defeat me, the Greatest Sorcerer of all time?"

            "Greatest Sorcerer," Harry coughed. "That's a laugh."

            "I was great enough to kill your parents, was I not?"

Harry made another lunge at him, but he fell to the ground, coughing, and clutching his ribs.

Voldemort laughed again. "Temper, temper." He floated over him and looked down at him. "So ends the famous Harry Potter." He pointed his wand at him. "Your mother only bought you eighteen years. Wasted time." He scowled. "In what world could a boy ever beat me?"

Harry couldn't die here. He thought of Hermione, he knew she was alive. If she wasn't… he'd feel it. And his daughter… his newborn baby girl. He wanted to watch her grow up, learn to walk, learn how to talk, everything his parents sadly were never able to see him do. Today was not his day to die. He loved them both so much, and he would live, for them. Harry looked up at him. "It's not over yet."

            "Oh, but it is," Voldemort rasped. "Say your prayers, Potter."

But Harry was too fast. "RICTUSEMPRA!"

Voldemort flew a few yards away.

Harry had to act fast. He clumsily got to his feet, pointing his wand out before him.

Voldemort was already getting up.

            "Crucio!!" Voldemort hissed, and unimaginable pain snaked its way up Harry. He collapsed to the ground again, trying his best not to cry out. If he was going to do something, he'd have to do it now. He tried lifting his wand, but every move he made, made him want to drop down and die. "Im… Imo…" he panted.

Voldemort was laughing at him.

Rachel flashed in front of his eyes. Hermione. A grinning Ron lifting the Quidditch World Cup. A pregnant Lavender.

Wait.

What was that last one?

He shook his head, summoning strength from within himself. "IMMOBULIUS!" he cried, and then collapsed to the ground again. He closed his eyes for a moment, his scar aching along with the rest of his body.

When he heard silence, he opened his eyes weakly. Voldemort was still frozen.

Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. "Avada Kedavara!" he yelped, and then collapsed back to the ground.

It was as if glass was shattering. A green light hit Voldemort, he crumbled like glass to the ground.

The world around him was changing. He opened his eyes to see Hermione over him, clutching their child, Lavender and Ron right beside her.

"You're safe," he whispered, and then, finally, he gave in to the pain.


	9. Coming Back

Chapter 9: Coming Back

Sirius placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. He shook his head sadly, and then turned away, tears forming in his own eyes. Hermione clutched Rachel to her, and kneeled beside Harry. It had been two days, and he was yet to regain consciousness. They were all crowded around him, in the newly restored castle.

            "Come on, baby," Hermione said. "You can beat this. I know you can." She kissed his hand.

Rachel reached out and put a tiny finger on Harry's forehead.

And then, finally, he moved.

His eyelids fluttered open, and he looked around the room. When his eyes rested on Hermione, his face cracked into a grin. 

She grinned back. 

            "Where were you?" he whispered, reaching out, and taking her hand.

            "Does it matter?" she asked, giving his own hand a squeeze.

            "Let's give them some time alone," Sirius grinned, and hugged and his godson. "Ron, Lavender…"

            "It's great you're back, Harry." Lavender grinned. "But I'm going to be sick." And she dashed from the room.

Harry chuckled.

Ron looked after her puzzled, and then he too grinned at Harry. "Good to have you back," he said, thumping him on the back. "Wouldn't be the same without you."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Ron."

            "Come on, Ron," Sirius said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "We need to have a little talk about… women, and… the stork."

Ron goggled at him, but went with him willingly.

Harry grinned at Hermione, and scooted over to make room for her and the baby. She nestled next to him, and let Rachel sit on his stomach. He grabbed her little hands gently so she didn't fall.

            "Lavender is pregnant," Harry said.

Hermione stared at him. "How do you know?"

            "I don't know… when Voldemort and I were dueling… a lot of things flashed in front of my eyes. And that was one of them."

            "What else?" she whispered.

            "You, Rachel, Sirius, Ron… how did you come back?"

            "Ron… found me. But when we came back, you were gone…" her voice trailed off. 

Harry slowly nodded. "I owe Ron a lot."

            "We both do."

Rachel laughed, and tried to touch Harry's nose. Harry kissed her tiny hand. He couldn't believe his daughter was sitting up already. Pretty soon she'd be walking and talking.

Hermione took Harry's hand and placed it on her stomach. Rachel looked around, and something shiny caught her eye. She reached down, and grasped at the chain Harry wore around his neck.

            "What's that?" Hermione asked.

Harry pulled out a small oval gold pendant with the names Hermione and Rachel on it.

Tear filled Hermione's eyes.

            "I had it made back when I couldn't be there for her first tour of the city. I missed you guys so much, this way I had you with me."

Hermione kissed him.

            "I love you, Harry Potter."

            "I love you more."

Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face, and put his hand back on her stomach. "Think you can fit one more name on that?"

Harry looked at her. "You mean…?"

            "I found out this morning," she said. "I had thoughts earlier… but then everything happened…" She paused. "So what do you think?"

Rachel leaned down and spread out on Harry. She closed her eyes.

            "I think it just adds to the joy of everything today,"

            "Now I can help Lavender through her pregnancy, and go through my own again," she said. "I love you so much," she said, curling her arms around his and closed her eyes.

            "I love you too," Harry said, closing his eyes too.

And the three of them fell asleep together.

Ron was in total shock. He slowly sank down to the floor. 

            "Ron?" Lavender asked quietly. "Ron, are you okay?"

Lavender tried hard to laugh at his face. It was a cross between winning the lottery, and coming face-to-face with a spider. "Ronnie?" Lavender asked again. 

Harry, and Hermione walked in carrying Rachel.

            "What's wrong, Lavender?" Hermione asked.

            "I told him," She replied quietly.

Ron unexpectantly blinked, and then reached for Rachel. "Guess I need some practice, huh?" he asked with a grin.

Rachel laughed at his face.

            "I'm having another child too," Hermione said.

Lavender gave her a hug.

Ron shook his head. "Are you trying to have a litter?"

Hermione smacked him, and they all shared a good laugh.

            "Let's go take a walk," Harry suggested. "We never do that any more, it's time we took a break and had some fun."

So, Lavender and Ron joined hands, as did Hermione and Harry, and they headed down a path where only the sun stood in the horizon.

The End!!!

Wow, thank you guys all so much for all the support you've given to this story!!! Especially Anonymous and Moe!!! Luv ya all!!!


End file.
